


Nobody has to know

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragonshifter! Hinata, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prince! Kageyama, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers in charge of Karasuno Kingdom are different in a lot of aspects, but there is one thing in common: They keep the name of their lovers hidden from everyone. <br/>Scared or doubtfull, their reasons vary. However, a kidnapping, a new servant and a party will make their secret relationships start to change. For better or worse? Only time will bring the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What else can go wrong today?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a sort of continuation of the fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5500334/chapters/12706343)! (If by chance you read it before I fixed a few mistakes I'm sorry for making you read it like that)  
> Hope you like the story!!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

The occasional noise of forks and knifes against plates and the crackle of the fire is all what can be heard on the dining room of the castle. The persons inside it exchange glances, but don’t know what to talk about. The two of them hadn’t seen each other in weeks, but in their minds no topic appears to be interesting enough to make some sort of conversation.

Daichi puts his silverware in the table. He wants Tobio to start some kind of small talk, but the silence feels awkward by now. The impulse of saying what he has planned for the next month won against his desire to let the other talk first.

“Sooo…” He says lifting his head. “Tobio, you know that next month is your birthday.”

Tobio swallows and meets his gaze with Daichi’s. _I bet he wants to tell me something ‘fun’ that he wants to do that day,_ he thinks.

“I’m aware of that.”

“Great! Because we, and for that I mean I, planned to have a celebration on that day, and invite important people of other kingdoms too.” A smile spreads over Daichi’s face while he speaks.

“Really?” Tobio turns his gaze to his plate again, so that Daichi can’t see him clearly frowning. He fakes interest on the food pinching some vegetables, and eating them.

“Yes, we already sent invitations to Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani and Datekougyou.”

“Good,” He says trying not to sound annoyed. The castle will be full of people then, impossible to head out without being noticed.

It’s not like he hates them, almost all of them are great people, but he knows that he won’t talk with them, apart from the obliged greeting, even having the chance to do it. Like always, he’ll stare from afar, repeating all the questions on his head.

“It’ll be fun! And if many people come maybe you’ll find someone special,” Daichi wiggles his brow. “It’s time you do it anyway.”

 _I already have,_ he wants to say. “I don’t really think I will, but the same goes for you then.” Tobio tries to sound interested in the conversation. He isn’t sure though if he’s imagining the faint blush on Daichi’s cheeks.

“Come on little brother,” He laughs nervously. “I know that even you can have fun once in a while. What happened with the cute little boy I knew?”

“Your highness, I don’t think is a good idea to bring that topic now.” Sugawara, who was a couple of steps behind Daichi, speaks for the first time since he announced dinner.

He noticed that Tobio isn’t interested in the party and he’s aware of what happens if one talks about Tobio’s childhood in front of him. And Daichi too, but he always forgets it in the most crucial moments.

“He realized what everyone here thinks about him,” Tobio spits without thinking.

Daichi’s face changes drastically; from a friendly expression to a hurt one. Sugawara sighs in defeat and steps back. The fuse has started to burn.

“If you wanted to gather them here, you could have done it without using my birthday like an excuse,” Tobio adds looking directly at Daichi.

“I wanted to gather them here to celebrate you. I know that you like to talk with them, I have seen it. You just need a little push–”

“Don’t lie. That’s not the only reason to call all of them here,” Tobio speaks harshly.

Daichi stares him, and lowers his brow. He didn’t think that Tobio would figure it so quickly. “You’re right. Aside from the celebration, I want to do a reunion to talk about the huge problem we’re all facing. I have sent information about it to you, which I’m sure you don’t have read yet.”

Tobio turns his head to the side. He read it, so he’s well aware of the problem.

“For the record, I want you present on it.” Daichi’s voice sounds demanding.

“If that is what you wanted,” Tobio can’t stop arguing back, “Then you could have done it any other day. I’m just saying–”

“I never said that the reunion would be the same day.” Daichi’s hands turn to fist. “I’m trying to give you the opportunity of know more about our politics and other kingdoms. In the last time usually you disappear during our gathers, and that doesn’t help to raise their trust on you. This kind of attitude is what keeps them away.”

“I don’t want their trust. You’re The King, they only have to trust on you, which is enough. I don’t care about all that royal stuff, I–”

“You’re part of that royal stuff!” Daichi raises his voice, making Tobio feel angrier. “Tobio, I don’t want more notes with dumb explanation about your absence. I know that you add useful information that we can use on our reunions, but I want you there in this one.” Daichi falls silent, pondering what say next. “That’s why I made it closer to your birthday… But I swear, I want to make that day a good one.”

“By making me do something I don’t like? Tch. Best gift ever.” Tobio puts the fork on the table, with more force than necessary, and stands up.

“Tobio, don’t–” Sugawara steps ahead to stop Tobio from going out, but a strong grip on his arm prevents it.

“Tobio, you have to start acting according your status. A prince–”

“Sure, because everyone thinks that. Sugawara the food was good, thanks.” Tobio approaches one of the doors and opens it.

“Don’t even think in doing one of your disappearances from the castle. I’ll have an eye on you until the day of your birthday celebration,” Daichi says while Tobio crosses the frame.

“Do whatever you want!” He shouts angry, and using all the strength he has, pulls the heavy wooden door closed, startling the guards on each side of it with the slamming sound.

He starts walking through the corridors, thinking in the faster way to go out of the castle. Outside it’s unusual that someone comes near him, principally because no one dares to speak with him when he’s there. They have learned to leave him alone in those occasions.

He’s close to one of the doors that lead to the backfield when someone calls him.

“Wait, Tobio!”

Tobio turns to see Sugawara running to him. Once he reaches his side, Sugawara stops and puts his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“You really– walk fast–” He pants.

“If Daichi sent you, I’m going outside, to the same place like always. I don’t need a babysitter,” Tobio glares.

“He didn’t– want me to come…” Sugawara breathes deep and straightens, “I wanted to say you that Daichi doesn’t mean bad, he really wants you be part of the whole think,” He sighs. “I know that probably events like those aren’t included in your definition of ‘fun’ or ‘enjoyment’, but I saw how much effort he put on trying to plan something.”

“I kind of understand the party, but I don’t know why he wants to involve me in that stupid reunion… and all that stuff about ‘raise their trust on you’… ” Tobio lowers his head, hardening his frown. “You know why that isn’t going to happen.”

“He doesn’t think that way. _I_ don’t think that way either. Not everyone judge you.” Sugawara puts his hands on Tobio’s shoulders. “He’s convinced that if you participate more in the royal duties, everyone’s opinions will change. Also there are people out there that want to know you, in part because they had heard The King talk about ‘my brother, who is really smart but shy’.” Tobio looks at Sugawara again when he hears a snort. “Believe me is hilarious.”

“He’s just making excuses.” Tobio shoves away the hands on him. “Maybe if he had talked with me about what you’re saying I would have considered it… He’s just thinking in his own benefit.”

 “You’re the one making excuses.” Sugawara’s brow falls slightly. “He’s thinking in everyone’s benefit. You know about the dragon or dragons, we aren’t sure anymore, attacking almost all the near kingdoms. Is a huge problem for everybody; farms destroyed, people killed, livestock stolen, are part of the difficulties our people are going through. If we don’t do anything only god knows what will happen with us. You have to understand him, this isn’t easy for him. In the last time he has been under a lot of pressure, mostly due to complains and damage control. The only way he thought he can find a way to solve our problems AND help you with yours was presented already.”

Tobio stays silent. He knows about the dragons, he knows about the damage, it’s just that he can’t understand how this is going to help him.

Sugawara stares at him, waiting for a reply.

“Okay, I’m going to think about it… outside.”

“Good,” Sugawara smiles softly. “Don’t try to escape.”

“I’m not going to.” Tobio rolls his eyes.

He turns and exits the castle. He sees Sugawara still looking at him from the corridor, before the guard inside closed the door.

The chill weather makes him shiver, but he continues walking.

A few minutes later he reaches a hill. From there, he can see the castle on all its glory and even the village can be distinguished behind it. Tiny dots move around the garden, which is to the right from where he came, probably palace guards or some servant going to the castle or the stables not far away.

He sits and leans on the grass, staring the sky. The clouds make it look dark, meaning that it could rain later.

He stays still, thinking in what Sugawara told him.

 _How can a reunion change things?_ Tobio asks himself. After no answer come to him, his thoughts concentrate on other part of Sugawara’s talk. _Even if some people really want to know me, that’s probably because they want to gossip about something... I’m the worst of father’s mistakes, and they must know it too._

In that moment a strong breeze blows. The cold air going through him makes him shiver violently.

 _Damn, I forgot to put on more clothes._ The dining room was warm enough to not need more than a tunic and trousers, and in the heat of the moment he rushed outside without thinking in wear his cloak at least.

Tobio sits up and looks at the garden. He realizes that some dots are approaching him. _Great, Daichi wasn’t kidding when he said he’ll keep an eye on me, but he should have said eyes._ The figures start taking form with each second. Soon he can see that they’re castle guards, five of them exactly. _Why I would need five guards to walk me inside?_ Tobio looks up bothered.

He looks the dots becoming bigger, the clang of metal against metal more clear every minute. Now, he can recognize some of the guards by the noises they’re making. The voices of Tanaka, Nishinoya and someone else echo all over the field.

 _RRAAAAAAWWWWWWWR_ , a loud roar breaks the almost quiet environment.

Everyone freezes. Tobio stands up fast and looks the sky searching for the origin of the noise. He has an idea of what could be, and if it’s _him_ then he should start running.

Seconds pass of relative calm, until a point emerges from the clouds. Another roar and Tobio’s fear becomes truth. He turns to start running in the opposite direction of the castle; trying to reach the forest before he gets closer.

The shouts of the castle guards, which are a mix of instruction and ‘what the hell is the prince doing’, are closer to him. So trying to leave them behind, he uses the energy he doesn’t have to run faster.

The last roar is much closer than before; even the ground shakes. Tobio can see the first line of trees. If only he had a couple of minutes more…

 _What else can go wrong today?! That idiot, I tol-._ His thoughts are interrupted by big claws surrounding his arms, scratching him. In seconds his feet aren’t on the ground anymore and the land grows apart. He breathes deeply trying to recover from the sprint and preparing from what’s coming.

The shouts intensify below them and arrows are shot in their direction. The dragon evades them easily, changing direction in the last moment or doing zigzags in the air. Once they continue straight, and that means upwards, Tobio sees everything spinning in front of him.

The dragon’s wings beat stronger and faster every second. With each beating, the clouds get near and near.

The problem is that the higher they go, the colder it becomes. Every part of Tobio’s body starts shivering, and the gusts of wind fluttering his clothes don’t help to decrease them.

Just after they reach the clouds, the dragon changes direction, flying parallel to the ground. The cumuli make his clothes, hair, and skin wet, so the shivers become only worse from here.

Even if the cold is something to worry about, it isn’t Tobio’s main concern.

 _Don’t look down, don’t look down,_ he thinks trying to remain calm; which is extremely difficult considering that he’s hanging three kilometers above the ground.

He can’t even complain to his captor, because they go so fast and the air is so cold, that every attempt of breathing makes his throat ache.

After a steadier flight, but not for that less cold or short, the dragon finally goes out the clouds. The scenery is completely different from before; instead from trees and grass, rocks and dirt cover the ground’s surface.

Leaving behind tall mountains, a small one, hidden by the others, appears in front of them. From its almost vertical surface some rocks project out. The closer they are, a hole among them comes into view; the irregular borders make it look like a ‘D’.

The dragon slows down, roaring one more time and doing loops on the air.

“I k-know y-you’re hap-happy, but I-I’m freezing here!” Tobio yells. The air is better now, but vocalizing again made his throat itch.

The dragon puffs and flights to the cave. The wind blown by its wings moves a few rocks near the entrance.

Its hind legs land on the flat ground, then it releases Tobio from the tight grip on his arms. Stumbling once touching land again, Tobio needs a moment to start feeling his body. A light sound at his back let him know that the dragon’s forelimbs fell just behind him.

Tobio embrace himself and turns to glare at the dragon. To his surprise its gaze is fixed on him, like waiting for something.

He doesn’t have time to think about it, because of the violent shakes his body makes. Now that they stop, his clothes stick to his skin and the breeze coming from outside increases the freezing feeling.

The giant beast moves from the entrance. Some of its scales reflect the dull light coming from outside, making appear momentarily spots of variants of orange in the cave walls. Tobio sees the dragon walk all over the cave, knocking down different stacks of rocks.

“I-idiot. Ev-everyone saw you ba-back there,” Tobio says angry. His body started responding to him again, so he couldn’t suppress his thoughts anymore.

The dragon growls and shows its back to him.

“Hi-Hinata you k-know that th-the f-façade of evil dr-dragon don’t work with m-me.” His frown hardens. “Sh-shift form to co-continue y-yelling at you!”

The dragon pulls out something below a few rocks, spreading the stack over the floor. It turns bringing a black coarse cloth in its mouth. It drops it at Tobio’s feet and then giving a couple of steps back, looks at him directly on the eyes. Tobio closes them, waiting for the transformation. Instead he feels a warm wave of air.

He’s going to open his eyes out of curiosity, when a bright light illuminates the cave. He has to cover his face with one hand. The light is blinding.

When the light fades, he blinks a couple of times and looks at the smiling person who’s standing where the dragon was. His orange hair is the same color than some of its scales and has the same brown color on his eyes. He’s smaller than Tobio though; that’s why he prefers to talk with him in this form.

“Thanks,” Tobio says taking the cloth from the floor and shaking it before putting it around him. The warm wave of air felt nice, but his clothes are still wet. “I’m still mad though.”

Hinata walks to him and sneezes, producing a straight line of fire come out his mouth. Tobio jumps back, evading the blaze.

“I know,” He says cheerful rubbing his nose. “It’s really cold here. I don’t know how humans do it, when I’m a dragon I never feel cold.”

“We use more clothes to start.” Tobio looks the tunic and trousers that Hinata wears, both are dirty and have a few holes. Also his trousers are teared, reaching only his knees now. _What he did to the boots I gave him?_ He thinks noticing that Hinata is barefoot too. “And we can’t reach places like this,” He adds.

“But these are the clothes that you gave me, so it’s fine. And I only feel cold when I shift form… wait a minute, you’re using the same amount of clothes than me!” Hinata accuses pointing at Tobio.

“I forgot to put more! I was going to come back inside when you kidnapped me and now I’m wet and cold. So it’s your fault at the end.” He knows he’s half lying, but Hinata doesn’t have to know that.

Hinata sees Tobio start shivering again, so he gets closer. The area surrounding him becomes warm and Tobio feels the need to hug him, but refrains himself. _For now._

“Let me see you hands,” Hinata says.

“Why?”

“To do this.” Hinata moves his hands near his mouth and breaths out a small amount of fire.

“Oh no. Maybe your skin is fire proof, but mine isn’t. You won’t burn me again.” Tobio hides his arms behind his back, causing the cloth to fall to the ground.

“No, no. I have been practicing.” Hinata touches Tobio’s arms smiling kindly.

Hesitating, Tobio lets him pulls them. Hinata takes his hands and puts them together. He exhales softly, making another small amount of fire. Tobio looks surprised. It feels really pleasant.

“See?” Hinata grins. He wasn’t sure if he could make it work without burning Kageyama in some degree, but now just seeing his face, he can see that there’s nothing to worry about.

“Y-Yeah… Anyway, what were you doing so close to the castle?” Tobio picks the cloth from the ground and surrounds himself with it again.

“I was bored, so I went out trying to find something to do. You don’t know how happy I was when I saw you alone on that hill!” He raises his arms to emphasize. “I thought it was a good idea bring you here, after all we hadn’t seen in a while.”

“You stupid…” Tobio drags a hand over his face. “You’re too impulsive and careless for your own good.”

“Pfff, I have known worse. Once I-”

“That doesn’t matter!” Hinata is taken aback by Tobio’s yell. “A bunch of castle guards saw you! And what do you think will happen now that a dragon, that probably has been destroying and stealing things, kidnapped the prince?”

“I have never destroyed anything! I thought we made that clear the last time we talked about it.” Hinata defends himself.

“Then you don’t deny the stealing part? I remember that you told me you won’t do it again.”

“Well… I took a cow… or two… and maybe a sheep, but that’s all! I even make sure that nobody was near! You know that I only steal livestock when I don’t find something in the mountains…” 

“Whatever, you’re forgetting the important. The castle guards saw you!”

“You’re usually alone on the hill, and nobody approaches you when you’re outside. So, I thought this wouldn’t be an exception,” Hinata pouts. He thought Kageyama would be happy to see him again.

What surprise Tobio the most, is how Hinata knows that. They always met on the forest, and Hinata promised never go near the castle, a promise that maybe today wasn’t the first time he broke.

“Even if the guards wouldn’t have been near, with the ruckus you did, something similar would have happened,” Tobio says.

Hinata hums going near one of the cave walls and sitting there with his legs crossed.

“I was happy to see you, and I–” Hinata stops and looks the ground. “I was feeling kinda lonely…” He touches the bracelet on his wrist. “A-Anyway! Why so much security?” Smiling, he pats the ground at his side.

Tobio sighs and goes there. When he sits, something pokes his butt, making him jump from the pain.

“Watch out for the rocks,” Hinata giggles.

Tobio takes out a jagged green rock from below his butt, and throws it into a stack.

“My birthday is next month, so Daichi doesn’t want me to disappear from the castle. He wants to do some sort of reunion and a celebration.”

“Woh! I didn’t know your birthday is next month!”

“I don’t really enjoy them that much.”

“Buu… Boring Kageyama.”

“Stop changing the subject! You need to keep a low profile or they’ll catch you.”

“And what that means?” Hinata doesn’t understand all the meaning of some human concepts, so Tobio usually has to explain them. He isn’t a great teacher though.

“Stay here in the day and try to hunt in the night.” Tobio’s voice is serious.

“What?! But I’ll die of boredom and in the night all the good stuff is hidden. I need to eat too!” Hinata complains; he doesn’t like the meaning of low profile.

“Then find a job somewhere,” Tobio suggest.

“Ooh, suure,” Hinata rolls his eyes, “Because I reeaally like being among humans, and know how to do things you call jobs.” He crosses his arms.

“You could learn something, there’re a lot of easy jobs in some villages.”

“Kageyama, I don’t want to fight again for the same reason. It has been like 20 years since I was in a village and it didn’t turn out well.”

“If you don’t want to hide, then you have to find a way of earn money like a normal person. You could kill two birds with one stone; you hide and make money to buy food.” Tobio is annoyed by how stubborn Hinata is. He thinks if this is what Daichi feels when they talk.

“But I’m not a normal person! Have I to remember you that I can breathe fire and my true form is basically a dragon?”

“Like this you look normal and that’s enough, believe me. Nobody will know you can turn into a dragon, and you said you can control your breathe better.”

“I have been avoiding humans for years, and don’t plan on going near them any time soon. I’m not worried for a few of them trying to catch me either. Why are you so concerned? I can protect myself.”

“They can kill you!” Kageyama sounds desperate. “You saw back there how the castle guards reacted. They’re probably planning a search party to find me now and that means kill the dragon! Damn it! Why are you so hard headed?”

Hinata stays quiet for a moment, then grins realizing something. “Ooh, I get it now. You really care about me! You’re worried!” He says it like it’s the discovery of the century.

“Of course, you… dumbass.” Tobio blushes, evading Hinata’s gaze. He changes his position and supports his back on the wall. “You’re important.”

Still grinning Hinata holds one of Tobio’s hands and rest his head on his shoulder, supporting his back on the wall too.

“Are you less cold now?”

“Yes, you’re a wonderful heater.” Tobio can feel his heart beating faster on his chest.

“Hehe.” Hinata squeezes his hand.

Tobio’s lips form a tiny, even shy, smile. With his other arm he surrounds Hinata with the cloth, that way his warmness can be contained better and even when he doesn’t say it, he knows Hinata feels cold too.

“This is serious. I have to come back and you have to hide.” Tobio looks at Hinata, who had closed his eyes.

Hinata hums. “But you can stay for a while, right? We’re far away from them.”

Tobio thinks about it. He wants to stay, in the castle he never feels like he does now.

He rests his head on Hinata’s. “Yeah, I can do that.”

\---

Far into the night, Hinata, in his dragon form, descends on the usual spot where they meet; their forest clear.

Although the darkness hides for normal eyes the muddy surface, it also covers green spots and little flowers finally showing on the surface.

Hinata’s feet burry a few centimeters on the mud once he lands on a clear zone; unlike Tobio he can distinguish very well their surroundings, and it’s pleased to see the new life on the secret place. He wishes he could tell Kageyama about it.

Once the movement stops and the beat of wings disappear, Tobio loosens his grip on Hinata’s neck. He slides one of his legs to the other side, but said dragon shakes all his body, making Tobio fall abruptly on the soft, but filth ground. Now, everything under his torso is wet and dirty.

A low and continue huff blurts out from the dragon. Tobio glares at him, Hinata must be laughing. He can’t see his face very well, and ironically in this form he’s mostly inexpressive, but Tobio sees all he need to know on his eyes.

“Ha Ha. Very funny,” He grumbles standing up.

The dragon nods huffing.

“Remember what I told you: Hide for a while.” Tobio feels concerned about Hinata’s wellbeing. If things go like he thinks, he can be killed. “I don’t want to lose you…”

Hinata huffs again, and gently rubs his giant head against Tobio’s. The gesture takes Tobio by surprise, and the force pulls him back. He falls to the mud again. Hinata continues, ignoring Tobio’s unconvincing complains.

“Stop, I get it.” His face seems annoyed, but on his voice there isn’t a trace of angriness. “But we can’t meet any time soon. I’ll try to talk daily to you, like before. What about that?” He strokes affectionately the scales on, what he guesses, is Hinata’s cheek, and a little smile positions on his face.

Hinata creates a little space between his face and Tobio’s. He doesn’t need to do anything; on his eyes Tobio can see Hinata’s joy.

The dragon straightens up, without losing eye contact with Tobio. It extends its wings, and starts beating them. The air pushed by the motion flutters Tobio’s hair and clothes. This time isn’t bothersome though, because the current is warm.

He gets up once Hinata is several meters above the clear, to see him fly back home.

In seconds his gloomy figure disappears. Tobio notices that the temperature drops several degrees, he immediately shivers under the natural wind.

 _I need to move now if I don’t want to freeze… so, which way is the castle?_ Kageyama thinks crossing his arms.

The lack of moon had helped to hide Hinata in the way back, but now he can barely see two meters ahead of him. Kageyama moves his gaze all over the place. Everything looks the same.

Glaring at nobody, he sighs in resignation and walks past the first bush that seems remotely familiar.

 _Maybe I should have asked him to leave me near…_ Kageyama shakes his head. _No, this is fine. I’m in the right direction… probably._  

He passes by a tree which looks like has claws marks on it. Trying not to think in what animal could be near, he keeps walking through tall trees and wild bushes, hoping that he got the right way.

Tobio knows that their secret meeting place is nowhere near the castle, but after a good amount of time the height of the trees doesn’t decrease, which means he isn’t in the right direction.

He curses his luck, and whishes that the first time he met Hinata it could have been not in the heart of a tick and spooky forest, still, where else could have been? It’s not like a dragon can hide in many places without being noticed.

Remembering the intense gaze Hinata directed at him that first time, sends shivers downs his spine and unconsciously descends his hand to his right side. A scared dragon isn’t the kind of thing you want to encounter in a place like this, even less if you’re lost.

Staring hard the ground while walking, he searches for a hint of the path he knows well. After ten minutes more, he concludes that even if in a moment he went the right way, in the darkness it’s impossible to follow it correctly.

After wandering for what Kageyama felt was hours, the trees start growing more separate between each other. Finally he exits the forest, to which he breathes relieved again, but tenses up when he looks around and doesn’t recognize where he is.

Kageyama rubs his arms trying to warm himself; without Hinata, he can feel how really cold the night is.

He touches a wound by accident, and hisses. It surely was made by Hinata’s claws when he lifted him, but now it doesn’t matter too much, the real problems now are: one, where the castle is, and two, how to explain the way he escaped from an evil dragon that supposedly is killing people.

Deciding to go with the easier one, he takes a glance to the sky.  Not even a single cloud can be distinguished, the firmament is pinch black.

 _It’s not like I remember how to follow the starts anyway._ He frowns looking everywhere. _I can’t believe I’m lost again. How is possible be lost two– Wait, is that a giant rock?!_ Kageyama runs to the dark shadow in the distance. At least outside the forest, he can see a few meters more than inside.

The big rock, twice his height and probably three meters long, takes form. Tobio couldn’t feel happier for a sappy mark on a stone. At last one of the things he and Daichi made when kids brought something good. He starts walking to the open field at the left of the rock.

With one problem solve, he can focus on the other one of major relevance.

 _Now, think in a way of explain what happened._ In his mind an orange head cuddles at his side. _Thank you brain, that’s really useful… I guess, when the time comes, something will appear._

His stomach growls the second he sees the first towers of the castle. Although he’s hungry, cold, and tired, he doesn’t regret staying longer with Hinata.

Once the entire castle comes to sight, he can’t hold any longer, and runs to the two dots of light illuminating one of the back doors. At each side of it, a person stands.

Due to their relaxed postures and the chattering reaching his hears, Kageyama supposes that if they’re castle guards, surely are doing bad their job.

His fast steps make them turn their head. At the sight of a stranger coming closer, the two guards move defensively in his direction.

“Hold on there!” The smaller shouts pointing his spear to him.

Kageyama halts mid track. He’s not close enough to the light to let them realize who he is, but the guards are, so once again he sees Nishinoya and Tanaka.

“Raise your hands and slowly come closer,” Tanaka, who has half of his sword out of its sheath, commands.

They’re doing his job now, and it annoys Tobio. He wants to go to his room and lay on his soft bed already.

“It’s me,” he says walking the remaining space to the illuminated area.

The guards’ eyes widen the more they stare his now clear figure. This person _is_ the prince who was kidnapped in front of them early this morning. He looks like a poor villager with his ripped clothes, dirty skin, and messy hair, but this is _him._

“Prince Sawamura!” Nishinoya shouts excited, being the first one to go out of their astonishment.

“How…?” Tanaka mutters still surprised. He continues staring wide eyed.

Nishinoya, in two jumps, closes the space between them. “This is a story we want to hear, so what about telling us a little while we take you to see the king? He’s really worried about you.” Positioning at Tobio’s back, he pushes him to the door. “Right Ryuu?” Nishinoya smacks Tanaka’s back when he’s close enough, making him reaction again.

Tanaka shakes his head. “Yeah! You have to tell us how you get rid of that dragon!” He says sharing Nishinoya’s excitement.

Tanaka opens one of the doors to let Kageyama go in first, then his partner, and finally him.

“HEY!” He yells with his scary face to a couple of guards nodding off at the side. “Take care of the outside now, we’ll escort the prince to the king’s room.”

The guards straighten up when they hear their superior shouting at them. However, seeing the prince in one piece is what makes them wake up for real.

“Stop staring and head out to do your jobs!” Tanaka yells again, to which they salute him and rush outside.

Nishinoya and Tanaka start making his way to the king’s room; their armor clattering with the movement. Kageyama follows them a few steps behind, putting half attention to the theories about how he escaped from the dragon. He’s more focused on the servants and guards going back and forth the halls and stairs at an unusual speed; almost all of them slower their steps to look at him.

“The castle seems more busy than usual,” Kageyama observes. Normally, at his time of the night just a couple of guards can be seen in the corridors, he’s sure of that.

“Well, the prince was kidnapped. You thought the king wouldn’t do anything about it?” Tanaka asks lowering his steps, so that way Kageyama can walk between him and Nishinoya.

“Not really. I’m not important enough.”

“What are you talking about?” Nishinoya is surprised by his words. “Don’t tell me that you care about the rumors?”

Kageyama furrows his brow. He doesn’t reply Nishinoya’s question.

They take his silence like an affirmation, but don’t comment about it. Instead they ask him lots of things, to which he doesn’t have answers, answers that he can tell at least. He just gives vague responses, like ‘I fell on the forest’ and ‘It threw me to it’.

By now, the amount of people that pass by their side increased considerably. Kageyama guesses that the news that the prince came back is known by all the castle staff due to the gossipy servants, so now this people just come to confirm it.

The guards at his side seem not to mind their gazes. Kageyama don’t look back at any of them, but he can feel their stares. Confusion, surprise, disappoint, maybe even anger they project at him.

He wishes he could walk away from here, with Hinata for example, and don’t come back. The idea has crossed his mind countless times, but he can’t let Daichi endure all the kingdom’s problems, being the last of his family members alive, he can’t just abandon him.

“Prince, why aren’t you a bit more specific with you answers?!” Nishinoya says impatient. “We want to know how you escaped. The dragon was scary isn’t it?”

Kageyama thinks in Hinata’s face and suppresses a snort. _If only they knew._

“It scared us a lot with all those roars, and honestly when it took you, we immediately assume you were dead. Sorry my prince,” Tanaka apologizes when Kageyama directs his frowns at him, “It’s the truth, but soon we thought we were going to accompany you to the grave.”

“Yeah! You didn’t see the look of the King after telling him,” Nishinoya shivers at the memory “He had murder written all over his face. At first we didn’t know if it was directed at us or to the dragon.”

Kageyama gulps, hoping that Hinata listen to him. He knows pretty well how Daichi can be with matters like this.

“Since then he has been in his room planning a way of finding the dragon,” Tanaka continues. “Okay, we’re here.” The three of them stops in the front of a door carved and then painted with black tones.

The guards standing on the sides look at Tobio like everyone else.

“Wait here,” Nishinoya grins at Tobio. He knocks the door, and goes inside once a muffled voice tells him to do so. He lets the door half open.

“Excuse me, your highness!” There is silence on the other room. “We have a surprise for you!” The proud voice of Nishinoya adds.

“I don’t think _anything_ will cheer me up now,” Daichi growls. “So–”

“Oh, you have to see it first.” Nishinoya appears on the door and pulls Tobio inside by the arm.

“Nishinoya, please–” Sugawara says, but as soon as he sees what Nishinoya brought inside he mutes.

Daichi stands up, and stares at Tobio with wide eyes and a half open mouth. Near him, Azumane, the military captain, forgets all about the map and plans they were writing down, and shares a similar expression. Sugawara, who’s closer to the door, breathes relieved thanking God for this miracle.

Nishinoya releases Tobio’s arm. Smiling, he bows in The King’s and Prince direction, and then going out.

The door closes behind Tobio, and with that the room remains silent. Tobio looks back at Daichi, who hasn’t recovered from the surprise yet. They stare at each other for a good amount of time before Tobio gets tired of the watching contest.

“I know I’m dirty and all, but I have had enough of confused stares for today,” He complains annoyed.

“It’s really you…” Daichi mutters, coming closer. He puts his arms around Tobio and hugs him tight. “I thought I would never see you again… I’m so relieved that a fight wasn’t our last time talking.” Daichi’s words are so honest that Kageyama feels a bit guilty.

“I’m fine.” Tobio relaxes after a few seconds; it has been years since the last time his brother did something like this.

“How you escaped from the dragon?” Daichi releases Tobio and steps back, looking up for any injuries. “I know you’re good with some weapons, but you didn’t have any when you went out.”

“Uumm…” Kageyama lowers his gaze, now something, anything, has to come to his head. He decides to stick to what he said to the guards before. “The dragon released me on mid air.”

“WHAT?!” Daichi shouts frowning. “The guards told me that the dragon hid on the clouds.” Daichi doesn’t want to sound so threatening but he can’t believe what he’s being told.

“I know, but…” _Think faster, faster._ “It wasn’t that smart, because a while later he– It flew near the forest, and… dropped me… on it?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Daichi’s brow lowers more.

“Daichi, don’t be so rude,” Sugawara interjects.” He must be confused and shocked by all what happened today. It’s late too. Let him rest until the morning. Maybe then, he’ll have everything clear.”

Kageyama thanks the heavens for Sugawara’s backup. If Daichi keeps insisting, he doesn’t know what could happen.

“You’re right, sorry Tobio.” Daichi’s eyes soften. “Go to take a bath. I’ll send food to your room.” Daichi gives him a warm smile. “Asahi, escort Tobio to his room please.”

At the sounds of his name, Azumane straightens. “Immediately sir.” He bows at Daichi, and then goes to the door.

“Thanks,” Tobio says bowing to his brother too.

If he didn’t feel so dirty, he would go directly to sleep. Today’s events drained all his energy.

He goes out, feeling Daichi’s gaze on him until Azumane closes the door.

Walking to his room, he starts feeling the guiltiness growing inside of him. He hates lying, but unlike others he’s protecting someone by doing it. That person… half person? Noisy dragon? Doesn’t matter. It’s as important to him as he knows he is to Daichi.

Entering to his room hadn’t felt so nice since his first days on the castle. He sighs slowly at the comfort his own space gives him.

“We’re glad you came back.” Azumane says with his hand on the door handle. “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure to hunt down that dragon and kill it.” He assures, thinking that his words will help with his distressed expression.

Azumane closes the door, leaving Tobio alone with his increased fears.


	2. I'm looking after you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll throw this here and run away  
> (I'm a noob with the warning system and i'm ignorant in triggers so just in case someone bleeds and someone convulses, it's not explicit, but just in case)

If papers could feel something they would be afraid of the man piercing them with his eyes. The frown in Daichi’s face couldn’t be worse. The plan Asahi gave him with a “we’ll probably catch him” it’s not enough to him, he needs more than that. Probabilities hadn’t bother him in the slightness before, however, right now he wants to be certain they, or he if needed, will kill that beast.

One thing is destroy houses and steal livestock, but other completely different is kidnap one of his loved ones; he was concerned before, now he’s irritated.

“My King, those papers will soon catch fire under your gaze.” The gentle voice at his side makes him aware of the way his face is contorted and his hand grips the pencil.

Daichi moves his head to the source of the voice, Koushi, his personal servant. “Talking from experience?” The softness in the other man’s face causes the frown to be replaced by the sketch of a smile.

“Maybe,” Koushi chuckles. “But you should take a rest. These plans will be here after you sleep.”

Daichi returns his gaze to the papers. His eyelids feel heavy, and he already dozed off a couple of times in the last hours. He could… No, he has to think how to make this plan a complete success.

“I still haven’t figured out a way to attract the dragon to the trap. I can’t go to bed.” The frown easily comes back to its place. “You haven’t sleep enough either. Please rest,” he says, tapping his pen on the table.

“I’ll accompany you,” Koushi’s voice whispers near his ear at the same time a couple of arms slowly rest on his shoulders. Something warm and soft presses against Daichi’s exposed neck; probably Koushi’s lips.

“Not now Koushi.” Daichi tries to remain unfazed by Koushi’s antics.

“Come on, Daichi…” Koushi’s breathe on him sends shivers down his spine. “I know you want to rest for a little while.”

Daichi presses his lips in a thin line. He’s used to Koushi being adventurous when they’re alone, especially in moments were Daichi pushes himself too hard, and he usually gives up easily, but this time he needs to focus in the problem at hand.

“I can’t… Go to sleep.” In an attempt to distract his thoughts from what he actually wants to do he writes an idea on the paper; an irrelevant idea he regrets as soon as he finishes the line.

Koushi pouts, disappointed. A smile immediately replaces it though, he understands what’s important to Daichi now. Moving the chair next to him back he sits with a nod.

“I’ll try to help you then,” Koushi says, leafing through the sheets on the table and reading carefully some of their contents.

Daichi peeks at him raising a little his head, his eyes move slowly over the pages, brow wrinkled in concentration. He doesn’t realize he’s smiling until Koushi raises his gaze and motion him to continue working. His smile only widens; Koushi has never left if he continues working, and now wouldn’t be the exception.

Both men immerse in reports and failed plans. The chat about the why, when, and how of each intent of finding a dragon in all their neighbor kingdoms is lively at first, but after discarding several of them, either because it can’t be replicated or it wasn’t successful, the room becomes quiet. The crackle of the fire in the chimney along with the soft taps of the rain on the windows, became the only source of sounds.

When the light coming from the candles starts to fade, Koushi gathers all the papers he read, the glimpse of a passage on an old book taking form in his mind. He knows who will be against it, but probably is their only solution.

“I might have an idea,” Koushi says, looking at Daichi.

Tired eyes look him back, the sleepless hours finally catching up with him. “Go on,” he murmurs.

“I think I can track down the dragon so you can put the trap near him.”

The drowsiness disappears from Daichi’s face. Straightening on the chair, he puts his full attention on Koushi, waiting wide eyed for him to continue.

Tapping his fingers on the table, Koushi breathes deeply. “I have never done it before… and it’s kind of difficult. However, I’m sure it can give us part of the answers we need.” He bits his lowers lip, swallowing the rest he wants to say. What Daichi doesn’t know can’t hurt him…. Too much.

Despite Koushi’s intent, Daichi realizes he’s not telling everything. Over the years he discovered most of his nervous tics; rubbing his fingers meant he wanted to finish talking, tapping his foot that he needed to be somewhere else in that moment, and biting his lip that he was keeping information hidden.

“And is it safe to do?” Daichi asks frowning in concern.

“Mostly, yeah.” Koushi avoids looking him directly and takes the pen in Daichi’s hand. Pulling closer the sheet Daichi was writting earlier he writes down ‘Sugawara Koushi will track down the dragon. In order to fulfill it, he’ll need the following things.’

He continues writing the preparation they’ll need to fulfill before trying anything. Daichi observes the words appear on the paper, curiosity replacing his earlier concern.

‘After Sugawara accomplish the task, the King will kiss him and-‘

Daichi snatches the pen away from him before he can write the rest.

“Suga! Now we have to write it all over again!” He says feeling his cheeks warmer.

“I deserve a reward for helping you!” Koushi teases smirking.

“I know, but that’s not something others need to read about or know… yet.”

“You need to do something about that too,” he replies, supporting his chin on his hand. “We can’t always hide it.”

“I’m aware of that… Let me take care of this first,” Daichi says, glaring at the table. He had been thinking for too long how to introduce Koushi as his lover. It would be the first time in this kingdom where the governors are both male. Rather than scared of what their people will think, he’s nervous of what could happen with their relations with other kingdoms.

“Good. We can go to sleep then.” Koushi stands up, taking with him the stacks of papers at their sides. “I’ll take these to the general at first hour.”

“Wait.” Daichi gets a hold of his elbow, stopping Koushi from going away.

Koushi turns hoping to receive a quick goodnight kiss, but to his surprise Daichi is already face down, writing in a new sheet.

“I still need to rewrite the paper you ruined.” By the corner of his eyes Daichi sees Koushi sitting again. “We’ll need to discuss when to do the tracking. That can wait until tomorrow though.”

“Perfect,” Koushi huffs, rolling his eyes.

“Oh and-” Daichi turns his head and places his hand on Koushi’s cheek.“Thanks,” he says before kissing him softly on the lips.

The moment ends too soon, in the blink of an eye Daichi is writing again.

“I’ll need more than that,” Koushi comments, smirking and resting his hand on Daichi’s thigh.

“You’ll have to wait.” Daichi can’t stop the smile creeping over his face.

“Oh, then I can wait.”

\---

Once the sun disappears in the horizon, leaving only hints of its presence dimming every second, the Karasuno Castle becomes silent. A handful of people stay awake, be guards patrolling numerous halls, investigators who don’t realize how time passes by or servants finishing their tasks, their movements and labors aren’t enough to bring life back.

The fire from torches placed on the walls and the effect it has on long halls only helps to increase the dormant state of the castle.

Despite how it sounds, light and shadow have always helped Tobio find a way among the many halls and rooms, hiding him and pointing out others presences when he’s tired of the castle and escapes from it.

That’s how he became aware of the people at this door. Small interruptions in the light beams leaking below his door can only mean Daichi sent guards to prevent him to escape. He felt annoyed the first few days, he doesn’t need some babysitters watching his every move, but some part inside of him knew he was doing it because he cared about him.

Though now armor’s clanks and cordial greeting alert him of the guards or any person passing by his room. After all, it’s difficult to see something below the tick covers of a bed.

“-then the cubs ran around my feet and one almost bit my wing!” Hinata’s voice comes from the shining stone on Tobio’s hand, colors moving nonstop inside of it.

Inside his refugee he feels more secure talking with his lover, but the heat is starting to be suffocating, he even has to wipe the sweat forming on his forehead and neck here and then. He could and would endure it though, anything so Hinata’s high pitched voiced can’t be heard outside the room.

“Their mom looked really guilty, so I told her I wasn’t mad with them.”

“You can talk to bears?” Tobio asks once Hinata finishes his story.

“Mhmm… It’s similar to the way I talk to you, but… different at the same time. I haven’t really thought about it.” The stone continues shining, meaning Hinata has more to say. “It’s more related to gestures than words. I should show you next time!”

“I’m sure the cubs will bite me, so I prefer stay away from them.”

“Party pooper!” Hinata’s voice comes out instantly. “It’s only because of your face! You should smile more!”

Tobio holds back the shout forming on his throat. Instead he focuses in the moving colors of the stone. He’s sure they are more vibrant and fast since the first time they used the rocks, like if the bond between them is stronger as time passes.

“How’s the low profile thing going?” Tobio asks, rubbing his tired eyes and yawing, trying to change the topic.

After a week since Hinata ‘kidnapped’ him, Daichi hasn’t let his guard down. Doubling the amount of guards keeping an eye on him and triplicating the time searching the brilliant yellow dragon. In any other situation Tobio would ignore it or help if they asked him to, but now is different.

“Boring…” Hinata grunts, his mood changing completely. “If it weren’t for the bears I would die of boredom. There’s _anything_ fun to do here without flying far away.”

Tobio hums. He knows Hinata is a free spirit, to put it some way, always going where he can find something to do or look for.

“Daichi really wants to find you, so stay there.”

“Your brother sure is persistent.” Tobio can imagine Hinata whining on the floor of his cave. “But it probably… feels nice to have someone looking after you.” The sadness in Hinata’s tone doesn’t go totally unnoticed.

That words punch Tobio in the stomach. A bitter feeling creep over his chest and then presses against his stomach.

“I’m looking after you,” he remarks, frowning. That’s what he has been trying to do all week.

Hinata doesn’t answer immediately, but the shine in the stone means he soon will.

“Thanks for that,” Hinata says, voice sincere and small. Tobio can picture a smile in his face; a tiny one though. “I wish I could be there with you.”

“Me too.” Tobio grips the sheets of the bed, sad and angry with everything that is happening.

“I’m going to hunt now. Can we talk tomorrow too?”

“Sure.”

The moment the polished stone stops shinning, colors stopping in the middle and becoming transparent at the sides, Tobio clenches it, pressing it against his chest. If he sometimes feels lonely in a castle full of people, he can’t imagine how Hinata deals with that feeling in a mountain all by himself.

Hinata’s comment weights in his head. The only he had told him about his family was that they were also dragon shifters. He tried to ask what happened to them, but Hinata has eluded the topic since then. He assumes it has something to do with his fear for humans.

Throwing the bed clothes back, he lets the cool air refresh his face and his eyes to adapt to the gloomy room. The soft light coming from below the door is not enough to illuminate all of it, but the long shadows he saw before talking to Hinata remains in the same place, not even a centimeter apart.

The rain’s light taps on his window plus the drowsiness overcoming him lullabies him to sleep.

He wishes Daichi doesn’t call for a morning meeting. He’s tired of his scary and inquisitive looks every time he asks for any clue of the dragon. Maybe if things stay like they are he’ll realize he needs to focus in other themes; the villagers asking for supplies for the winter is a good start.

Daichi isn’t usually like this, so he hopes he goes back to his usual self soon; for theirs and Hinata’s sake.

\---

“Someone has seen Tobio?” Daichi looks from the papers in the table to the people at the other side of it.

Asahi, Koushi and Takeda glance to the empty chair at the King’s side. Koushi sighs while Takeda gives a sympathetic look at the empty space. Their reaction aren’t surprising to Daichi, but his eyes stop in Azumane, who moves awkwardly on his spot.

“I-I might… have seen him going to the backyard.” He stutters the first words, but ends with a firm tone. “He said you didn’t call him.”

“I swear this kid is going to give me wrinkles,” Daichi sighs, rubbing his temples. “We don’t have time to look for him.” He immediately scowl, hiding any emotion towards the matter and reassuming his earlier attitude.

Daichi leafs through one of the stacks of papers at his sides and chooses a couple of pages, after looking at them for a moment he handles them to Takeda. He receives them curiously, dividing his attention between the words in them and the voice of his King.  

Daichi clears his throat before continuing. “Yesterday night, Sugawara proposed an idea to me. He said he could track down the-”

“My King! This-” Takeda abruptly says, standing up and leaning forward. Daichi’s scowl deepens at the interruption, and at this Takeda starts bowing repeatedly, regretting his actions. “I’m really sorry my King, but I couldn’t stop myself.”

“What is the problem Takeda?” Daichi dismisses the offense, his scowl still in place but with a different meaning. The royal adviser only reacts like that when something needs his immediate intervention.

“The tracking you meant to do…” Takeda sits, knitting his brow and worry starting to show in his face.“I’m assuming both of you know the possible consequences of it?” 

“No? What consequences?” Daichi raises an eyebrow questioningly.

Takeda frowns at Koushi at his side. The wizard ignores him, preferring to keep looking the papers Daichi gave them at the beginning of the meeting and a few more he brought himself.

“I have witnessed a couple of tracking of this kind,” Takeda explains after Koushi doesn’t deny his words, “and the connection with the elements must be strong or the user won’t find the object they’re looking for. Even if that’s the case, a magical animal, which location we don’t know, could be too hard or impossible to find.” Takeda looks carefully at everyone present, hoping to make himself clear. “I have seen wizards end really weak after doing this ritual.”

“Sugawara. What you have to say?” Daichi stares at Koushi, angry for knowing he was hiding something but not pressing him harder about it.

The meeting room stays quiet, all eyes fixed on Koushi. For the first time since they started talking he raises his gaze from the sheets on his hands.

“I know everything I need to know in order to accomplish this task. My connection with the elements is strong enough to not have serious consequences, however, to find one specific dragon I need to ask them to help me travel _,_ you could say. I would need to separate my mind of my immediate surroundings. That way I could go over the forest and mountains to search fast enough what we’re looking for. The symptoms depend of how far and for how long my mind stays separated from my body.” Although Koushi addresses all the people in the room, Daichi feels he’s mostly talking to him.

“And what are those symptoms?” He asks him.

Koushi doesn’t answer, which gives Daichi more reason to doubt about the realization of this ‘ritual’.

Due to Koushi’s prolonged silence, Daichi looks at Takeda. For the way he’s staring back he should know the answer. He nods, signaling Takeda to speak.

“It depends on the person and, how I said before, their connection with the elements. A wizard can pass out and that’s all, yet what I have seen demonstrates the results of a weak bond. Lose of conscience, convulsions and end in a comatose state are the stages of a bad link between mind and body.” Takeda sighs and frowns again. “I highly doubt the risks are worth it.”

Koushi doesn’t flinch under Daichi’s piercing stare.

“If I wasn’t aware of the risk I wouldn’t have offered doing it. You want answers. I could give them to you.”

“But Suga,” Azumane interrupts for the first time. “You’re ignoring an important point you said yourself. If the symptoms depend of how far the mind goes, you’re in danger! We aren’t sure where the dragon is, it could be hidden really far away. You were present when the news from the Nekoma trackers arrived; the yellow dragon hadn’t been spotted anywhere.”

“The dragon kidnapped the Prince for a reason,” Koushi adds after Azumane finish talking. “If what the soldiers told us is truth and it only went for Tobio, it will come back for him. Dragons are stubborn, so it can’t be far away from its pray.”

The three men stare at the wizard with different expressions, the only point in common is their skepticism towards the matter.

“Are you convinced this is going to work?” Daichi’s hands turn to fists, crumpling the paper in them.

“King Sawamura, you aren’t thinking in approving it, are you?” Takeda asks deepening his frown. He doesn’t want to be rude, but this situation is going out of hands.

“I know I can find something,” Koushi confirms, voice strong and sure.

His eyes are fixed on Daichi’s, who feels something going over his body. It’s like a tickle sensation, going from the tip of his fingers to his chest. He isn’t sure if is an effect of Koushi’s powers, the intense stare on him, or both.

“Then I guess we don’t have another option.” Standing up, he shows his back to all of the presents, hands folded back.

He can’t see their reactions, but he doesn’t need to. He made up his mind, and if Koushi is sure about this ritual, then it has to be fine.

With his gaze fixed on a tapestry over the wall he tries to avoid the images of his lover going through the different things Takeda told them. He can’t escape from the feeling awakening on his stomach though, the proof he’s scared nevertheless.

“When you want to realize it, my King?” Takeda says, showing reluctantly his acceptance of the situation.

Daichi turns, eyes finding his way towards Koushi. He doesn’t need to ask.

“I think I’ll be ready by tomorrow. We should do it in the backyard, since that’s the place the dragon took the Prince,” Koushi tells them, scribbling something on his papers.

“Then it’s settled. Tomorrow evening we’ll do the tracking.” He pauses scanning the faces of the other two men. Takeda still frowns slightly, and Azumane shows general confusion to the plan. “Takeda, I’ll need you to help Sugawara with the preparations, and Azumane, you need to prepare a couple of guards to come with us. Understood?”

Azumane nods, looking in Koushi’s direction while Takeda voices a firm “I’ll do what I can to make sure everything ends well.”

“You’re dismissed then.” He sits to write down the important points of the meeting and the plans for tomorrow.

Daichi hears chairs pulled back and steps going to the door. When it closes, and the _thump_ echoing in the room disappears, he raises his head to Koushi, still on his chair.

“Don’t look at me like that.” The wizard stands up and surrounds the table and chairs. “I’m mostly sure things will result fine.” He places his arms around Daichi’s neck, resting his chin on top of his head.

“Mostly doesn’t mean completely.” Daichi tries to look up, but his position doesn’t let him.

“I know,” he hears Koushi whisper.

\---

The chill breeze seeping through the closed window decreases the temperature of the stables, awakening Tobio from his nap. His warm clothes aren’t enough to prevent the shivers extending over his body. The idea of sneaking here again doesn’t seem that great now.

He sits, the smell of fresh hay and horse hair filling his nostrils. He’s glad Tanaka and Nishinoya didn’t come to drag him back to the castle. Yesterday he was lucky enough to reach a deal, giving them a free day to wander on the village. It’s not like Daichi hadn’t did the same before, plus he knows that follow him all day is boring; going back and forth his bedroom, the dining hall and the meeting room isn’t exciting at all.

Shaking off a few strands of hay from his hair, Tobio feels a nudge on his shoulder. Kaiser, his horse, collides his head with Tobio’s, rubbing his face and hair.

“Okay, I get it. No need to be rude,” he says, stroking the bridge of the horse’s nose.

It has always been like this, even before he officially went to live in the castle. Back then he played with Kaiser’s mom though, Princess. Every time he would come here to cry, trying to understand why kids and adults alike ignored him or said mean things at his back, she would ruffle Tobio’s hair, patting his hair with her head and snorting near his ear. When his mother left, Princess wasn’t there to console him, having died a few months before, but Kaiser was.

He usually wondered what he did to gain their trust. Most animals ignored him or attempted to attack him, similar attitude some people had, so it was surprising how mother and son attached so much to him. Daichi had said it was because they share the same temperament, but he wasn’t sure if that was the truth, he had never seen Kaiser, or his mother before, react to others people presence.

Nevertheless, after years of coming here when he was angry, sad or tired created a habit. Now, the stables somehow relax him and bring a distraction of his problems back in the castle.

Kaiser huffs through his nose, showing he’s pleased with the attention. The sound is similar to the one Hinata does when he’s trying to communicate in his dragon form, making Tobio feel a tug in his stomach. Last night Hinata didn’t sound as happy as before, the amount of things to share decreasing along with his enthusiasm. He had being weighting the option of meeting again with him. Maybe going far away from the castle and for less time could be enough to be safe for both of them and get a part of the normal Hinata back.

Kaiser’s ears move backwards as he raises his head to look at the window in his box. The horse shakes his head and steps away from it, lowering his head. From his position on the ground Tobio can’t see what Kaiser is looking at, but he frowns. That’s an odd behavior for a horse.

Standing up he approaches the window, looking for whatever called Kaiser’s attention. A group of soldiers soon come into view. Even though they’re far from the stables Tobio kneels, trying to hide himself. Kaiser’s head brushes his shoulder shyly, looking them with him.

“What’s with them? You think they’re looking for me?” He asks to the horse.

Another group of people appear in his line of view and Tobio recognizes his brother and Sugawara along with a knight, they seem to be following the soldiers’ lead. Whatever place they go sure needs protection because moments later Takeda, along with a couple of castle guards, shows up, trailing the others steps.

Tobio squints when the group of soldiers stops and one of them places a blanket on the grass, if they’re going so close to the castle why so many people need to be there? For a normal walk only a few guards would escort the King.

When Daichi’s group reaches them, Suga puts something else on the ground and does some kind of gesture with his hands. The soldiers move away from the wizard, leaving space for him to arrange the blanket and scatter something similar to sand from afar.

As soon as Takeda reaches the spot, the soldiers and guards surround the place where Sugawara stands, blocking Tobio’s view. Takeda moves his arms to them, and by the way they rearrange positions, probably gives orders of formation. While they are doing that, Tobio sees Suga lying down in the blanket.  

The royal advisor walks ahead, hints of him being visibly among the people surrounding Suga’s blanket. Tobio unlocks the window and opens it a little to prove if he can hear something. Sadly, only muffled murmurs reach his spot in the stables.

“What are they trying to do?” Tobio puts an arm on the window’s frame and rest his chin on it. He had never seen something like this with the previous wizard nor in other kingdoms.

He distinguishes Daichi’s suit among the people on the center, Takeda and the knight from earlier near him. After a couple of minutes Takeda steps a few meters away from them, joining the soldiers’ in a circle of some sorts, his eyes doesn’t leave the place where Sugawara lies. The knight does the same, but Daichi takes a little more time in joining the others. Tobio can see a little better Suga’s frame, or better said his feet’s frame.

Everyone stays still, only the soft breeze, blowing and creating sounds at the contact with trees or bushes, reminds time hasn’t stopped yet. Tobio knows that for a big group of people to go out like this something interesting should happen, and if Takeda is with them that something is rare to see too, so he waits.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind opens flat the window. The cold blast ruffles Tobio’s hair and makes him shiver again. Kaiser steps back, looking nervous and shaking his head at every new current of air. Tobio’s brow lowers, his horse has never acted like this before.

 _What the fuck is happening,_ he thinks.

The way the wind moves it’s not normal either; it goes north, east and north again, every change of direction drastically happening in between brief pauses, leaves, branches and grass strands moving along with it.

Tobio stands, stepping back from the window. By now the wind is so strong that he can barely keep his eyes open. Through eyelids and fingers covering his face, he sees everyone outside doing the same, even the soldiers who have helmets, but by far Takeda is having more problems trying to hold large scrolls from flying away.

At last, the wind changes to the west; the forest direction.

The current continues for a while until it stops abruptly. Tobio approaches the window, looking how everything that was moving with the wind falls to the ground.

“DON’T MOVE!” Takeda shouts, voice booming over the vast backyard.

Eyes fixed in whatever is happening there, Tobio struggles to see or understand their words and actions. One of the soldiers removes their helmet, showing short blond hair tied messily.

 _The other Tanaka,_ Tobio thinks seeing her move her arms everywhere. The knight also removes his helmet, and even from behind he recognizes Azumane’s tied hair. It looks like both of them are holding some kind of discussion with Takeda.

Tobio’s gaze drifts towards his brother, who seems to be staring the ground, ignoring most of what’s happening around him.

Confused, Tobio sits back on the hay, resting his back on the wall below the window. The scroll on his desk that morning wanders in his mind, maybe there was something related to this. Anxious, he drags a hand over his hair.

“If they didn’t tell me personally or called me, it shouldn’t be important, right?” He looks at his horse, which is looking over the window again. Something that requires his assistance wouldn’t be taken lightly and they would have said him beforehand.

Calmer by those thoughts Tobio tries to distract himself from the ruckus outside.

“You think Hinata is awake?” He asks, pulling out from below his tunic a strand attached to his magical stone. Immediately, its dim glow and S pattern immobile in the center call his attention; the stone had never glow without the colors moving.

Before he can dwell about this new event, a loud shout of “don’t step closer!” startles him. It was Takeda again. Why?

Kaiser moves away from the window at the same time Tobio stands up to see what’s happening now. Azumane holds one of Daichi’s arms and a bunch of soldiers run back to the castle, which leaves an open view of the place Sugawara is lying. Tobio’s eyes widen when he realizes what the ruckus was about; Sugawara is shaking violently in the ground.

“What the…” That definitely isn’t normal.

The first yell that comes out of Suga takes Tobio by surprise. The second one makes him step back. And by the third, he already jumped over the window, running towards the now small group.

It’s heartbreaking hear the pain going out of Suga’s throat, each scream more loud and frightening than the other.

When he’s able to hear Takeda’s words to Daichi, Azumane is holding him by the waist, keeping him in place by behind. He looks desperate, muttering indescribable words and struggling to free himself.

“Prince! Don’t approach Sugawara!” Takeda says blocking Tobio’s path, arms extended at the sides.

“What the hell is happening?!” Tobio shouts to be heard over the yells. He sees Suga no longer moving but now trying to rip off his clothes

“He’s trying to track down the dragon that kidnapped you!” Takeda shouts turning his head slightly to see Sugawara.”This is a process he needs to go through in order to connect his mind and body again.”

Tobio’s eyes widen even more. Suga knows where Hinata is now? No, that can’t be… but thinking in everything Suga has taught him, plus what he had seen with Hinata… Crap, it can be. It’s done. He’s done.

The need to warn Hinata, tell him to go away, never approach the kingdom again despite how he would feel, runs over his body like electricity. He knows what to do, but he can’t bring himself to move. Sugawara’s pain has some kind of shocking effect on him, making the electricity plant him to the ground instead of fueling him to run.

All the action before him happens in a blur; thoughts about what they would do to Hinata, what he could do in that scenario and how prevent all those situations overshadow all his senses. A heat sensation spreads over his chest, like if someone pressed a cloth soaked in warm water on him, but it works as a string to earth. Blinking several times, the image of Sugawara weakly sitting up becomes clear.

Tobio steps back, the energy planting him to the ground disappearing along with the strange heat, but Takeda’s serious stare stops him from moving further.

“Prince. What do you have in that necklace?” He raises his brow, pointing to his chest.

Tobio looks down. Hanging over his chest the stone stands out against his dark coat, its glow still present. “Nothing… I-I found it,” he mumbles covering it, hand immediately feeling warm, and cursing himself for not hiding it before running here.

Takeda continues looking his fist, really interested on it, until Daichi calls him. He glances at Tobio’s eyes on last time before turning around to attend the weak Suga. He kneels at his side and doesn’t look back. Tobio relaxes again, putting the stone below his clothes. That was close.

The urge he had before returns more intensely. Looking at everyone present, he starts walking backwards, wishing he could disappear without anyone noticing it, but Suga opens his mouth trying to speak.

 “The… dragon- I know where-” Harsh coughs interrupt his words. Completely immobile, Tobio sees him having troubles to breath; the coughs don’t let him inhale properly. “He’s- it’s somewhere among- the mountains…” His raspy voice breaths out. Tobio’s eyes widen like if someone had tell him he couldn’t drink milk never again. “But- there’s a place- a- an open field… it’s going to be there…” Sugawara closes his eyes, pain showing in every feature, and drags his hands over his head. “TAKEDA! GIVE… give me- me the map.”

Takeda does as he’s told the faster he can, taking one of the scrolls behind him and extending it on the grass.

With a trembling finger and opening an eye he points to somewhere Tobio doesn’t remember Hinata going before, but he can’t be exactly sure, he doesn’t know all the places Hinata frequented in the past.

Before anyone sees it coming and can react, Sugawara leans forward, puking on the point he signaled. When all his lunch is spreading over the map, he falls to the side, body relaxing completely, and exhaling a brief puff of air.

“Guards! We have to take him to the nursing!” Daichi shouts, holding Sugawara in his arms.

Tobio doesn’t wait more. He’s running to his bedroom the moment the first soldiers exits the castle with a nurse and some kind of cloth. He needs to warn Hinata. Now!

\---

The moment tiny water drops start to fell from the sky, a tail hanging over the edge of a cave retreats inside, its place being shortly occupied by a scaly head.

In his dragon form, Hinata sees the end of his mountain start to change color, from light to dark grey. In minutes, the rain gains intensity and puddles of water appear on the land. Raising his gaze, he looks the dark clouds moving and slowly replacing each other, leaving the top of the mountains hidden from him.

Hinata rest his head on the ground again, yawning and wishing something could happen. The bears aren’t an option since they started hibernating a few days ago, and with the rain all the animals are hidden, so mentally Hinata scratches the possibility to hunt too. He doesn’t even feel tired enough to sleep.

Rolling to his back, he curses humans for being so stubborn. Kageyama is fine so why his brother wants to catch him so badly? He had a few scratches, yes, but he’s alive. That’s what matters. Though he’s curious in the way they used to find him. He should ask the next time they meet how you can do that. Hopefully next time will be soon.

Along with the sound of the rain and rocks scattering on the cave, he hears the clouds mocking him. Tiny voices with phrases like “what is a dragon doing inside?” or “look how cool the view is up here” reach his place. Even the wind hitting the mountains laughs at him for not taking advantage of the breeze to fly.

A growl escapes from his mouth. Kageyama told him to stay inside, “is for your own good,” he had said days ago, but they hadn’t talk since then.

Rolling again Hinata stands on his feet, closing his eyes to enjoy better the wind caressing his skin; his wings twitch at the feeling. He wants to fly. He _needs_ to fly. Not being able to do it in so long, awakes an uncomfortable feeling inside him.

The twitch feels stronger when he opens his eyes, the mocking words closer and louder. Shaking his head, he looks up again. The clouds keep moving, rain keeps falling and wind continues blowing. Hinata steps back.

 _It’s only for a little bit. It won’t be dangerous. It’s going to be alright,_ he thinks, starting to run to the exit. _I’ll come back… soon._

A meter from the edge, Hinata raises his upper body and with his hind legs jump out. He gets wet immediately, rain hitting his back hard.

When the force of his jump disappears he leans down, falling in the same direction as the rain. He falls and falls until the ground is so close he can distinguish the rocks and puddles in every detail. Hinata extends his wings then, eluding the ground and flying up.  Every beat takes a lot of energy, but the wind helps him to maximize the impulse even with the rain opposing him.

Every cell of his body shares the excitement of being in the air. He feels alive again.

Once he reaches the clouds he goes through them easily. The other side is clear and the soft sunlight kisses his body.

Hinata doesn’t fly thinking in a specific direction, he just goes ahead, letting his instincts guide him.

He’s overjoyed. The loneliness on his cave was eating him alive. He needed to feel free, to travel again, to change of scenery like he used to do.

It’s not until he hears a noise below him that he becomes aware of the time passed; the sun is already hiding in the horizon by then. Stopping midair, wings beating repeatedly, he remembers the danger of being outside.

Kageyama’s words and his tone the last time they talked made him feel happy, despite how selfish than can be, so he doesn't want to worry him more.

He starts to fly back when the noise repeats again, the beating of his wings and rain below him muffling it. Curious, he overflies the area, waiting to hear it clearly. It sounds again and he recognizes the bleat of a sheep; its shaky sound telling him it’s lost.

Having not ate anything since the morning, Hinata’s belly growls and mouth waters, awakening his hunter side.

The next bleat is weaker and the calls to its family start to fade.

_It’s dying… I guess it wouldn’t be too bad if I eat it now…_

Doubting for a moment, he continues circling the place he heard the last call.

He drops sharply into the grey space, having decided to hunt something before going back.

The clouds transform in water at the contact with his body, and he gets more soaked once they disappear and rain hits him again. The wind is different down here, it’s trying to say something but his velocity impedes him to understand its words.

Fast, he searches for the sheep. In seconds, Hinata spots it lying on the grass in the middle of an open field. He extends his wings and changes direction. The moment he does though, he hears clearly a strong voice.

“SHOT IT, NOW!”

He doesn’t have time to find the source, a ray blinds him for a moment and then two arrows appear dangerously close.

Opening his eyes surprised and not having time to breathe fire, Hinata turns, folding his wings to fall faster, but a huge pinch in his left one makes him flinch. Warm liquid streaming over it makes fear grow inside him. They _shot_ him. They actually _hurt_ him.

Hinata roars in pain, extending his wings again to stabilize himself. He can’t fly accurately, which makes him be aware of the wind seeping through his wing.

Without thinking, he directs to the forest that appears on his line of view. He needs to hide and the tall trees seem to be the only option left.

Struggling to fly, but not decreasing speed thanks to the wind, Hinata is closer and closer to safety.

Another shout sounds among the thunders and rain.

“THEN USE THE NET!”

The moment a metal net is shot from the trees in front of him, Hinata stops breathing.

They caught him.


	3. Everything is going to be alright, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late, but chapter 3 is finished! Yeih! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) Sadly chapter 4 will take more time because university is kicking my butt. Hopefully i'll update somewhere around dicemeber (I'm sorry u.u)  
> Warning: after "tears stream down his face" is kind of decribed an anxiety attack ( a lot of intrusive thoughts), so beware. It's safe to read after "Tears continue streaming down his cheeks." (I'm really sorry)  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! （ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ (because i didn't like it so much *sighs*)

In the second he has to react, Hinata folds his wings, hoping it’ll be enough.

It wasn’t. The net catches his whole body, weights attached to it pulling him down. He’s falling. Falling directly to a pit made by his captors. He struggles, trying to move his limbs or beat his wings, but in vain. He’s so desperate that to gain some seconds he breathes fire to the humans approaching the place he’ll crush.

The sudden movement probably makes one of the weights loosens and a part of net breaks, he concludes because he can’t think straight, and with his claws he pushes the net away, letting it fall to the ground without him. He moves his body up, beating his wings to fly in the direction of the forest, his only hope to be free.

A rope attaches to his foreleg, but he pulls hard and it breaks.

The shouts behind him are ridiculously closer; too close to his comfort. He flights pass the edge of the forest; a vast green land expands in front, trees to where the eye can see.

His initial relief doesn’t last longer. The rain hits harder and his injured wing twitches with every beat. Hinata realizes he’s losing altitude when he feels something brushing his abdomen; he's flying so near the top of the trees that sticks start scratching him.

 _No, no, no, no, no. Stay up. Stay up,_ Hinata thinks beating harder and faster, but the throbbing pain on his wing extends to his back, impeding him to bend his wings correctly.

When he needs to start evading the top branches, an idea presents. Probably the only way he has of hiding in case they’re still following him.

He doesn’t like how the transformation feels. He becomes tinnier and breathing is hard; all the air exits his lungs and his limbs hurt due to the change.  Once the light disappears, a detail he forgot and hopes doesn’t give him away, he gasp for fresh air. The lack of ground creates a bubble in his stomach, which pops when he falls.

 _Damn it,_ Hinata thinks before landing violently against the mud. It scatters everywhere, making his hair stick to his face, and clothes get wet and dirty. He tries to clean his face but only ends muddying it more.

The irregular way he breaths and his shaky hands are more evident in this form; that’s one of the reasons he doesn’t like it, he feels easily exposed, increasing the fear.

A ray illuminates the forest, followed by the noise of its thunder. Startled, Hinata crawls to the base of a tree, where he hugs his knees, eyes darting towards any sound louder than the one from the rain. His senses are better than humans –a  bless, or a curse, caused by his dragon genes –helping the despair to grow with every strange noise, and ironically sharpening them more.

The good side of this form is that he can hide better, his tiny form makes easy to keep himself out of sight. Another loud thunder changes his mind immediately.

It’s bad! He doesn’t like it at all!

Warming up the air around him, one of his many abilities, almost the only one useful, Hinata can imagine Kageyama yelling at him for being so careless. For the first time he consciously agrees with him. It was stupid, but… something brought him here. Though probably it was his own careless side.

Continuous splashing steps makes Hinata realize he had closed his eyes. Snapping them open, he tightens the embrace on his knees. Rain hitting against metal becomes closer and clear. Hinata puts a hand over his right wrist. The lack of his bracelet is evident when he touches bare skin.

He stands up and, at the same time he leans over the tree’s side, a person appears a few meters away on the opposite direction. Hinata freezes, stare glued to the figure.

The helmet the man uses doesn’t show his face, however, Hinata doesn’t need to see it, the hand over a sword handle, prepared to attack in any moment, is enough to make him shrink in place and wish to disappear.

 _A soldier._ Hinata’s fear raises, heart beating a mile per hour.

The soldier scrutiny the area, walking slowly. When they stop, suddenly interested in the mud, they drag one feet over it. Then leans down, raising a dirty string. Hinata’s eyes widen. It’s his bracelet.

The soldier observes it before straighten up, putting the bracelet in a leather sack on his belt.

Hinata panics. One of his favorite possessions is now on the hands of a bad human. Turning his head to both sides, he realizes there’s nothing to use or do to prevent the man from going away with the bracelet. Nothing except…

 “He-hey!” He says, stepping out from his hideout, voice trembling.

The soldier immediately turns, pulling out their sword. Hinata yelps, stepping back. He doesn’t like the attitude of that human.

“Who are you?!” The soldier shouts, carefully moving closer to him.

Hinata is too scared to reply, the keen sword approaching him is the only thing in his mind.

“I asked, who are you?!” They threaten him with the sword.

The gesture doesn’t help Hinata answer, only frightens him more. Closing his eyes, and gathering the little courage he still feels somewhere, Hinata shouts, “I-I JUST WANT MY BRACELET BACK!”

There’s silence and Hinata opens one eye to see what happened to the soldier. They are still staring at him, sword pointing in his direction. Hinata doesn’t know what’s crossing the human’s head since his face is still covered.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I’m… just someone.” He doesn’t know what to answer. He just wants his bracelet back so he can run away the faster his legs let him.

A pang on his side and something sliding over his ribs and waist make him flinch. Leaning forward, he puts a hand over the source of the pain. His fingers touch a deep cut.

“Are you okay?” The soldier doesn’t move, but their handling on the sword falters.

“’m fine.” Hinata feels his legs shake and head light. “I just need my bracelet and…”

“Hey, what are you-” They steps towards Hinata, but he shakes his head violently, walking back.

“Don’t-” Hinata mumbles vision blurring out.

He hears the soldier's voice, however, the words sound very far away, echoing in his ears. He stumbles against a tree and his vision goes black.

What follows next feels like a dream, but he knows it’s really happening, even if it’s just sensations and scattered words.

His side feels open and the cold air enters to his body from there, traveling all the way to his fingers and head. The rain against his skin is one of the few things he recognizes, strong at first, then lighter and lighter until it’s a steady drum coming from above. Something warm surrounds him then. Even though he feels heat against his skin, the cool sensation lingers. Suddenly his side hurts a lot, a liquid is pressed against it; slimy, cold, sharp, refreshing. It ends in a second and the coldness disappears with it.

He feels better, the warm sensation finally overtaking his body. It makes him release his hold in the world and sleep.

When he opens his eyes again, the first he sees is a light brown cloth attached to several branches, rain drumming on it and falling over the edges away from him. His muscles feel heavy and when he stands up, they pinch him. Ignoring the new pain and remembering the old one he raises his shirt; bandages with red stains surround his torso. Curious, he looks around him for hints of where he is. A tiny cabinet and a couple of beds are the only things he sees. A different cloth though, reveals an access to other place.

He surrounds himself with a warm and soft cloth, getting up from the bed. He eyes it surprised; it has been years since he slept on one. Resting his hand on the comfy mattress he wonders of what kind of material is made.

Voices coming from behind the cloth make him perk up, fear filling him once again. Wide eyed, he focuses trying to understand what they’re saying. One of them seems to be the man who stole his bracelet, and the other is a lot different and complete unknown to him.

“You need to tell the King about him!” The second voice shouts.

“I know, but I want to make sure he’s fine first. You saw him. I couldn’t leave him there to die,” the thief replies in a lower tone.

Hinata gets worried at the memory of his bracelet. He wants it back, but doesn’t know what to do, so he just continues listening.

“As a healer I’m glad, but as a servant I’m concerned. What if he’s part of an enemy kingdom? He was alone in the woods, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, he was, but he didn’t have anything with him. Even his clothes are really worn off. He doesn’t seem a treat to us. I think he’s just a poor kid who needs our help.”

There’s silence at the other side and then a loud sigh.

“If you say so. I healed him because he was in real pain, but I’ll need to check him while he’s awake before trusting the kid.”

Hinata is offended by their words. A kid? Him? He’s probably older than those two together, and probably older than everyone here together.

That makes him think for the first time in how many people are here. Dozens? Hundreds? Thousands? He feels nauseous. The more people here, the more weapons they’ll have.

He doesn’t realize when the people outside enter, but the gasp leaving the woman’s mouth is enough to make him look.

“What are you doing?” She rushes to his side. “You need to rest-” She tries to put a hand on him, but Hinata jolts and moves back.

She freezes at his reaction, looking back to the soldier. He returns the same look.

“He reacted the same way when I tried to approach him back in the forest,” the thief, who now has a face, a scary face with a tiny beard in his chin, says.

Hinata timidly walks backwards without losing eye contact until he feels cold seeping through behind. He sits, still watching them in the distance, tugging the warm cloth harder against him. He doesn’t want to be here. He wants to come back to his cave.

The two persons start whispering. If he concentrates he could hear them, but his priority isn’t related to that. Hinata hides his face in the cloth.

The voices disappear and the thumps of the rain become stronger. Seconds later steps sound a couple of meters away, then the woman’s voice, in a slowly and sweeter tone says, “My name is Michimiya Yui, you can call me Michimiya. What’s your name?”

Hinata’s answer is to tremble more intensely.

“Hey, I know you’re scared, but I’m here to help you.”

The way she’s talking reminds Hinata of his mother, but he doesn’t talk or shows his face.

“Are you hungry? You slept for half a day, and I’m not sure when the last time you ate was.” A dim sound alerts Hinata of something being put in the ground, so he lifts his gaze, fear in every feature. To his surprise a piece of bread on a plate lays in front of him. “I only have this for now, but I can go and get more if you want.”

The loud grumbling coming from Hinata’s stomach is answer enough to her. She smiles saying, “my friend also wanted to return you this,” as she leaves the bracelet near the plate. She goes out after holding stares for a moment.

When she’s gone Hinata crawls and takes the bracelet, tying it around his wrist the tighter he manages. Then eyes the bread. He feels hungry, but how can he be sure it’s safe to eat? He doesn’t know her. The cold stone againts his wrist reminds him she returned the bracelet…

An inner battle begins about the safety of eating what she put there, and before he realizes how much time passed Michimiya is back, a bowl and a cup in her hands.

Hinata sees her looking the intact bread for a second. She hesitates, but kneels behind it and leaves the things she brought alongside the plate.

“You know? This is my favorite soup, it was made by a good friend of mine so I know it’s really good,” she says, staring at him. “I’m a bit hungry so would you mind if I eat some of these food?”

Hinata shakes his head; he doesn’t want to eat it anyway.

Michimiya rips a piece of bread, soaks it in the soup, and eats it. She hums with delight.

“Wow, this is so good! I have to congratulate Ennoshita. This is the best soup in the world!”

Hinata eyes the bowl with distrust. The surface has some green stuff floating, but the caramel color is very appealing.

“Mmm, I want to eat more of this soup, would you mind?”

Looking the soup, and despite thinking seems tasty now, he shakes his head again.

“Thanks!” She pulls out a wooden thing from her dress pocket and puts it in the bowl before raising it full of soup.

Humming, she continues eating the content of the bowl, murmuring once in a while how good it is.

When almost half of the contents are gone and Hinata’s belly starts to hurt and growl, he whimpers.

Michimiya raises her head, looking with surprised eyes in his direction.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you didn’t want more… I’ll go for another bowl, wait a minute.” She goes out again dusting off her clothes.

The smell of the soup finally reaches his nose, and his mouth waters at the delicate memory of chicken.

Slowly he crawls closer to it, looking between the cloth where Michimiya disappeared and the food. If she ate it, it shouldn’t be dangerous.

He takes the bowl and drinks its content, eyes widening at the flavor in his mouth. It tastes fantastic! He had never had something like this, not even with Kageyama, who always has really good food.

“I see you were hungry after all,” Michimiya says, just when Hinata bites the piece of bread. She sits by his side, leaving some distance between them. “I couldn’t get more chicken soup, but I brought this!” Michimiya shows the content of the bowl she brought; two potatoes and a piece of chicken meat, which Hinata haven’t eaten in years.

His eyes shine with anticipation. He moves his arm, but stops immediately. He doesn’t know if it’ safe to eat that food. Michimiya notices this and careful approaches him.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t put anything in the food,” she assures, handling the new bowl. Despite his hesitation, he takes it, looking the contents with desire.

“I can prove to you that the food isn’t dangerous, but I’m not so sure I can control myself after eating that yummy meat,” she adds, taking out a thing with points of her pocket.

Hinata shakes his head and turns around, taking a potato with his hand and shoving all of it in his mouth. A yelp immediately sounds across the place. He covers his mouth and with watery eyes swallows the food, sticking out his tongue afterwards.

“Easy there buddy,” Michimiya says, laughing.

While Hinata eats the rest of his food Michimiya talks and talks. He laughs a bit here and there when she tells about her misadventures; how she still feels dirty after cleaning someone’s vomit days before ( _“_ If I found who put rotten vegetables in that cart, I personally will put plums in their drink”), and also when a soldier made her patch up his horse and what they had to do to catch it (“how would I knew it would run away after two stitches? I cure humans not horses, duh”).

By the time Michimiya ends her fifth story Hinata’s bowl has already been emptied long ago. He’s smiling now, but doesn’t want to warm up to her. As soon as she says he can go, he will run away.

“Are you feeling better now?” She asks after checking his bowl, standing up and cleaning her hands on her apron.

Hinata nods, tugging the blanket over himself; the cold leaking into the tent, as Michimiya told him it was, sends shivers over his body.

“I need to take you with the King, but-” At Hinata’s widen eyes and fear replacing his pleased state, she rushes to clarify. “No, no. It’s okay. I’ll be with you, and you can go after that. He just needs to be sure you aren’t dangerous to us.”

Hinata stares the ground at his feet. If he needs to see that King to go away, he’ll have to hide his fear and do it. Besides, if they are dangerous to _him,_ he can scare them with his breath and escape.

“Fine,” he says, voice trembling at the thought of seeing more humans.

“Oh, so you can speak. That’s good.” She smiles giving him her hand to stand up.

He looks at it doubtful but ends taking it. He covers himself better with the blanket and trails behind her outside the tent.

Hinata realizes Michimiya’s tent was one of many, which is bad for him in case he needs to escape fast. They’re also messily distributed, using the huge foliage of the trees as a camouflage; the reason why he hadn’t seen them before.

Almost every soldier they encounter stops to look at him. Hinata supposes it’s because of his hair or his bare feet or his fluttering blanket or all of them together, but the swords in their belts and arrows at their backs are the only he can see in them. If you add that threat to their serious stares, you have the formula to awake Hinata’s survival instincts. He stops, looking everywhere for a way out.

“Something is wrong?” Michimiya asks noticing he isn’t following.

“I’m not… probably-” he side glances at one of the soldiers staring at him.

Michimiya follows his gaze and sees the doubtful expression of the man. She sighs and resting her hands on her hips yells, “I thought the King wanted everyone searching a trace of the dragon! What are you waiting for, then!?”

Wide eyed Hinata sees the men lower their gazes, jogging away in different directions. Michimiya nods and gestures him to continue, explaining how these people are really skeptical to strangers but with a reason, the King is with them so they can’t let their guards down. Hinata sort of understands that loyalty to one person; he too had felt that way towards someone once.

The stares don’t stop though, so trying to evade their eyes Hinata covers his head with his blanket, leaving enough space to see the way ahead.

They don’t walk much more, but Hinata realizes they’re going deeper into the camp. With hands trembling slightly, he approaches the biggest tent of all, which is under a big and old oak.

Michimiya explains the situation to the guards in front of it, asking if someone called Azumane is inside too.

“He is,” one of them say. “But they’re busy right not.”

“Can you ask if we can go in?” Michimiya crosses her arms. “This is important and I want to deal with it soon.”

The soldier and Michimiya hold some kind of staring contest, eyes fixed on the other, and both of them frowning. Hinata, feeling awkward, hides behind her, giving shy glances to the two men there.

“Fine,” the soldier says, turning around and going through the curtain leading inside.

Hinata can’t look anywhere else than the brief separation between the fabrics; the muttering voices reaching his ears sound deep and scary.

Soon after, the soldier comes back, leaving the curtain open for them. “The King accepted to see both of you.”

His frown deepens when they pass by him, making Hinata grip the back of Michimiya’s dress while following her.

Inside is not that different from the place Hinata was in, only larger and a little more warm and bright. Other two men are near the table looking at something over it, one is the scary man from before and the other despite being shorter seems to irradiate an aura of leadership and respectfulness.

Hinata spots a sword in the soldier’s belt, in the table, and the shine of another one in a weird display behind them. He tightens his grip in Michimiya’s clothes.

She clears her throat to gain their attention, but the shorter man raises a hand, signaling to wait a moment.

“We need to expand the search. If it’s hurt probably went back to its hideout, it must be close,” he says, pointing at the table.

“But Sugawara said it lives in the mountains, so I don’t think it’s near this forest anymore.” The scary man frowns turning his hands in fists.

“For some reason it was here! And you said you lose track of it when it was flying north not west. This forest expands to the north not to the west after one or two kilometers.” His angry voice and expression scares Hinata, however, he’s glad he doesn’t believe in the scary man’s words. “Besides it was yellow,” he continues. “It has something to do with the sun and that means plants which direct us to the forest.”

Hinata snorts. _Sure, because dragons are stupid enough to think like that,_ he thinks looking at the ground. He’s aware of the dangers of not matching the color of your surroundings, and that’s exactly what keeps them- him safe.

“Um, my King he didn’t mean to say what you’re probably thinking,” Michimiya’s voice comes out nervous and shaky. “He’s just…”

“Just what? Michimiya." He raises an eyebrow at her loss of words. Staring right at the orange hair sticking behind the healer, he talks again. “Come here kid. If you think you know more about dragons than us, then say so.”

Hinata’s heart starts hammering against his chest. He’s used to talk to himself, so probably he forgot to keep the words in his head. Trembling, he steps to the side, mouth agape.

“I said come closer,” the King insists narrowing his eyes.

Hinata does as his told. Giving slow steps without looking at him, he approaches the table.

“What did you mean by that, kid?” He asks. Hinata can feel his piercing stare on him.

His first thought is to argue he’s not a kid, but the King asks the same question again, and Hinata starts trembling more. He knows he shouldn’t have made angry the King of all people, but now he needs to say something. The truth seems to be his only option, he can’t even think in a lie at this point.

“I meant… a dragon… um…” He can formulate the phrases in his head, but the way they’re looking at him transforms them in muttering and mumbling.  

“Speak clearly, please.”

“Have you noticed that dragons have different colors?” He starts, a knot forming in his stomach. He’s starting to feel nauseas again. “They… have to blend with their environment… a yellow… one wouldn’t hide well in a forest…”

The king’s eyes widen, even if a little bit, but the scary man at his side surprised says, “the mountains! That’s what Suga said! They have a yellowish shade!”

The King frowns, action that unsettles Hinata, worsening his trembling. He said something wrong?

“What else do you know kid?” He continues, hands folding over his chest.

Hinata doesn’t like this one bit, what if they lock him in a cage again? What if they use that information to trace other dragons? How can he give them away that easily? Would they attack him if he runs now?

Closing his eyes, Hinata voices the first miscellaneous thing he can think of, “they often live alone, but the weaker ones form groups to live safely… Not all dragons are dangerous!” He didn’t intent on shouting this last part, but something inside of him wanted to.

The drumming of rain sounds louder when Hinata becomes quiet, as if this last part was some kind of forbidden phrase. He doesn’t want to open his eyes, but the question that follows makes him snap them open.

“How do you know all of these?” The gravely voices of the King says.

Hinata can’t answer that! They will kill him!

He glances to the sword on the scary man belt, then at  the one at the King’s reach, then he remembers all the weapons he saw in his way here. His breathe fastens, eyes becomes blurry, tears stream down his face.

They will kill him. Why he came here? Why he never listen? He failed to the people he loved. Again. Why he’s so stupid? He should have stayed in his home. The wind told him to fly back. Why he’s so stupid? Why he didn't listen? It’s all useless. They will attack any moment now. They will pierce him. Again. It's the same all over again. Why he left the house? They told him to run. He didn’t listen. He never does. He failed. Again and again and again. He'll always fail. He’s so dumb. Why he tries to change it?

He's not sure when he starts crying aloud, but the soft hands circling over his back and the voice telling him to concentrate in their breathing slowly become clear.

People hate him because he’s a dragon. Dragons aren’t evil. He’ll fail again. He should have fought better. Why he hesitated? They needed him.

_I should have died then. Why I lived?_

“Feel how the air fills my lungs. One, inhale. Two, exhale.”

 _They didn’t need me. He doesn’t need me. I never listen. I'm so stupid_.

“One, inhale. Two, exhale. The air goes out slowly.”

_I should have died. I should have died._

“You’re safe now. Breathe. Feel life moving around your body.”

_I should have died._

“One, inhale. Two, exhale. You’re safe.”

Tears continue streaming down his cheeks, but the thoughts stop. The chest pressed against his head raises and falls, heartbeat fast but soothing. He’s kneeling and resting on someone.

“Concentrate in my breathing. Breathe.” Finally he recognizes Michimiya’s voice. She has one hand on his neck pressing him to her and the other moving around his back. “You’re safe.”

Hinata’s hands continue shaking. His chest hurts with every breath, but he tries to follow Michimiya’s rhythm.

With eyes still blurry and mind stiff, he thinks or probably voices, _I’m sorry._

He hugs Michimiya with all his force, which isn’t much at the moment, and cries his heart out.

\---

That meeting doesn't end how Daichi wanted.

The kid is nervous, everyone notices that, but not even Michimiya foresees how that would end.

The moment he starts crying Daichi knows something is wrong. But then, it isn’t only tears, sobs and hiccups; he reaches a point where he grips his hair, almost yanking tuffs off. Michimiya rushes to his side, saying them to go out until he had calmed. The urgency in her voice and the heartbreaking sounds coming of the kid is enough to make him and Asahi exit the tent. The expression of the soldiers at his tent entrance is one of full confusion, so are theirs too.

The sobs and other sounds diminishes several minutes later. Once they disappear Michimiya asks for someone to help her carry the boy back to the nursing. Asahi offers himself, and without even struggling he carries him, following Michimiya’s fast steps.

The boy is deep asleep in that moment.

Pushing his chair back, Daichi rubs his eyes. This day couldn’t have ended worse, with the dragon escaping and now this kid, who must have useful information, but somehow can’t share it. He surely has secrets. Big secrets. That became very clear.

“My King, you should go to sleep,” Asahi’s voice advices not far away from him.

Daichi looks up, staring at the Knight by the entrance. “You sound like Sugawara,” he mocks, a half smile forming in his lips

“If anything happens to you, I’m sure he’ll beat me up, sir.” He moves uncomfortable in his place. “Have you received any news from the castle about his condition?”

“No…” Daichi goes back to look at the papers. That’s not a topic he wants to aboard.

He risked a lot in that ritual and now he wasted the opportunity. Two big mistakes in so short period of time; letting Koushi do the ritual and then rushing the preparations of the net, everything driven by his selfishness.

Koushi would scold him, saying they’ll have another chance. He knows they won’t. Not with Koushi’s sight almost vanished.

“What will happen with the kid?” Asahi asks interrupting Daichi’s thoughts.

Daichi doesn’t answer immediately. Leaning back in the chair, he ponders his options. That boy knows more, he’s sure of it, but will be better to convince him to go back with them? Or let him go? Is he really worth their time? Would he share what he knows?

“I’m not sure yet,” he finally says. “What do you think, Asahi?” Maybe asking someone will help him make up his mind.

“Somehow he connected the mountains with the dragon, so he probably knows more about dragons than us, maybe more than Datekou even. I think… we should bring him along.”

“Michimiya said something about it?” He asks, taking into account her serious face from before.

“Not really, but she was really worried. The kid surely went through something really painful.” His gaze darts towards the ground. “I don’t even know how he was injured, but–”

“Asahi,” Daichi calls, which makes him look up. “Are you feeling attached to that kid?”

Asahi opens and closes his mouth, eyes glancing everywhere but at Daichi. Daichi lets him think, that giant has never been one to give fast and half assed answers. “I want to help him, I guess,” he says, looking at Daichi but not meeting his eyes.

Daichi stares at the knight. Finally, he rests his arms in the table, locking his fingers. “Then you’ll be in charge of him.” Daichi knows why Asahi wants to help; he’s returning the favor.

“Me?!” he exclaims surprised, losing his composure for a second.

“Yes, you’ll go to talk to him and tell him he can come if he wants. However, if he doesn’t want, there’s not much we can do.” It would be hard to insist if the kid decided something.

Asahi stands straight, going back to his role. “Yes, sir.”

“Also tell the others we’re moving. The dragon won’t come back, so we’ll search the surroundings and then go back to the castle.”

With a nod and after bowing, Asahi retreats.

Daichi stands up. He needs to sleep now or won’t last in the travel they have ahead.

\---

 _I’m here just because of the food_ , is what Hinata repeats to convince himself. Probably not a valid excuse, but he needs one.

When the scary man, named Azumane, who isn’t scary at all while stuttering and rambling, had asked him to tag along he was a second away from rejecting him, but then Michimiya said she wanted to keep an eye on his wounds, casually reminding him about the food they can give him for his recovery.

In a matter of hours he was helping to pack and carry baskets and bags.

So yes, it’s because of the food, but also the company; though he denies (in vain) that.

The first few days he sticks with Michimiya, helping to carry some of her things. The soldiers are wary of him, stares piercing his back and disturbing Hinata. That changes when one of the horses goes out of control in day three, pulling a cart and dropping its rider along the way. Everyone either runs or in an attempt to stop it ends being pushed aside. Hinata, though, stays still and observes its- her actions.

He notices her stepping is off, using more force with his hind legs than in her forelegs. His assumptions are proven truth when she comes directly at him; like feeling he’s different, that he can understand her. He waits with his arms extended, showing he has no harmful weapons, and to everyone surprise she stops near him, shaking her head and puffing big breathes out. Kneeling, Hinata carefully raises her right foreleg to find a smashed scorpion pinching the horse’s ankle with its tail. He removes it and lets her plant her foot. She steps several times, alternating feet, and then puffs and nicks softly his arm, staring with big shiny eyes.

He doesn’t realize everyone is watching until someone claps his back, a grin over his face. The man praises him and soon more people come closer, talking about how smart that was.

The days to follow despite being a little scared of them, his swords and spears still intimidate him, he smiles and chats more, joining them near the fire.

He hadn’t been close with people that aren’t Kageyama in a long time, which feels like wanting to throw up but overflowing with joy. He missed it. He truly did.

When the first towers of the castle raises in the distance it hits him.

THIS is Kageyama’s people?! THAT is Kageyama’s brother?! Then he’s going where Kageyama lives! That means he’ll see him daily now?!

“Hinata?” Michimiya asks him, noticing his eyes shining at the castle and city ahead. “Are you okay?”

“We-we’re going to the castle? Like inside the castle? Where… K- the Prince lives?” Despite all the things causing him curiosity –Like that plant, what’s that? And that thing throwing water?  And what’s that woman doing in the barrel? –The thought of seeing his mate always finds a way to the top of his mind.

Michimiya giggles at the question. “Of course! That’s where all the royal family lives. And if you want, I think Azumane can find a space for you too.”

“ME?!” He can’t help but yell. “I- not- prob- the thing is-” His mind erases all the coherent phrases.

“Don’t worry! Shimizu will find a work for you!”

“A work?!” He drops the bags he’s carrying, surprised at the word.

“Don’t you want one?” She stops too, letting the others go around them.

Hinata can’t decide. Kageyama said he needed a work… but he’s useless! He doesn’t know how to do anything!

“Hinata!” The first boy to talk to him after saving his horse runs towards him. Hinata learned that despite being a little shorter than him, he has really good abilities and reflexes, almost like a bolt; which matches the yellow tuff in his hair. “What are you waiting for?! I talked with Asahi, and me and Ryuu will accompany you to see Shimizu!”

“Eh?!”

“Go with them!” Michimiya crouches and takes the bags Hinata’s dropped. “I can carry these myself. Thanks for your help, Come see me later!”

“No- I don’t-”

Nishinoya takes his arm and drags him through the streets to a big gate. Hinata is sure Nishinoya talks about the woman called Shimizu, but he can’t focus. What can he do in a castle? He doesn’t even know how to read! He only knows about rocks! How that can be useful here?!

“Ryuu!” Nishinoya yells, releasing Hinata and waving to a man at the entrance to the castle. Hinata can’t imagine how large the land surrounding the castle is because he’s sure they crossed the gate several minutes ago. “I don’t know where to start!”

“Yuu! My man! Everything has been so boring without you!” The man, Ryuu, yells back.

Once they’re close enough they do some kind of movement with their hands, which ends with both of them bumping chests.

Hinata stares them. The shaved head man has a fiery expression and also a sword. Hinata steps back, he doesn’t want to be too close.

“-And the dragon escaped from net! I think it was because they loaded it too fast, but whatever. Asahi chased the blood, but he found this kid!” Nishinoya points at Hinata, who gets startled at his mention. “He was bleeding pretty badly, but Michimiya patched him. Luckily for us! He calmed Tracy only with looking at her! I swear he’s really good with animals! And,” he lowers his voice, almost whispering in his friend’s ear, “I hear he knows a lot about dragons. He’s a beast tamer.”

 _What?_ Hinata thinks

“What?” The guy turns to look at him, making Hinata shake under his gaze. “Him?” He comes closer, narrowing his eyes and looking really intimidating. “You’re a beast tamer?”

“I… I don’t know what that means.” Hinata raises his hands to protect his face.

“What’s one of the things you can’t do to sheep?” He asks, narrowing even more his eyes and leaning close.

“Uuh…” The only time he tried to eat sheep he was attacked by an angry mother. “Touch the lambs?”

“Correct answer! I will believe you for now!” He smacks his hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “I’m Tanaka Ryuu.”

“Ryuu! We need to take him to Shimizu! Asahi said we should present him so she can find a job for him!” Nishinoya shouts from behind.

“Go to see the beautiful Shimizu?! I’m in, let’s go!” Now Tanaka takes Hinata’s arm, dragging him inside the castle.

Hinata is mesmerized by the decoration. The metal statues, the complicated paintings in the walls, and the clothes hanging from them too; the weapons make him walk closer to the soldiers, though he’s still surprised by their designs.

They go to a kitchen, the biggest one Hinata has ever seen, where a lot of people are chopping vegetables, roasting meat and stirring something similar to Ennoshita’s soup –Hinata thinks he’s somewhere over here because he can smell his recipes among all the aromas.

“Beautiful Shimizu! I have a surprise for you!” Nishinoya says approaching a really pretty woman, with black hair and glasses, and pulls out from a pocket a blue flower. “I thought in you when I saw this flower so i decided to gift it to you!”

The woman wipes her hands in a cloth, stare serious and calculating. Her eyes lit a little at the flower, but then his gaze moves towards  Hinata.

“Who is him?”

“Oh,” Nishinoya sticks the flower in the pocket of her apron and moves back to push Hinata closer. “This is Hinata. We meet him in the dragon’s search. Asahi kind of adopted him and wants you to look a job for him!” Nishinoya says, surrounding Hinata’s sholder with an arm. “He’s some kind of beast tamer,” he whispers covering one side of his mouth.

Shimizu narrows her eyes. “What can you do?”

“Um. I… I don’t know… I’m not sure if I’ll be useful here,” Hinata say, dropping his gaze.

“Can you read and write?”

“No.”

“Cook?”

“No.”

“Use any kind of tools?”

“No… I… should be going… I seriously don’t know how to do that kind of things.”

“Shimizu! He can take care of the animals! He’s really good at it!” Nishinoya tries to back him up.

She stares him for a moment. Her analytical eyes dart towards someone at their back. Smiling, she says, “Yachi, Please come here!”

A squeak sounds and a blonde girl appears at Hinata’s side, a broom in her hands, which she grips like if her life depends of it. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Nothing like that. I want you to show Hinata the castle. He’ll work in the stables and will share a room with Yamaguchi. Please make him feel welcomed.” She smiles at both of them. “Nishinoya, Tanaka, you two should go back to your duties.”

“Yes madam!” They salute and bow, then exit the kitchen.

“Welcome to Karasuno Kingdom, Hinata,” Shimizu says before turning around to continue giving instructions and chopping vegetables.

Hinata stares her back a little more. She seems to be a good person despite her initial serious look.

“Um, Hinata, right? I’ll show you around. Miss Shimizu is busy with the preparation for today’s fest so it’s better if we leave,” Yachi says, flustered. “I’m Yachi Hitoka by the way.”

“I’m Hinata,” he smiles. The way the girl talks doesn’t seem threatening at all. She’s almost as nervous as him.

“Just Hinata?” She tilts her head.

“Yes…”

“Oh, well then. Let’s go.” She gives a small smile, then walks to a closet and puts her broom inside.

They walk off the kitchen, leaving the rattling, shouting, and wonderful smells behind. Yachi starts explaining the way the castle works, how they do most of the things, and at which hour everything must be done. She even answers his questions about the decorations, which she finds strange but answers patiently.

“While working in the stables you should have all the animals ready by 10 am. Then be sure to examine all of them. We can’t have ill or injured animals. Also –”She stops talking and her eyes become round.

“What is it?”

“The Prince is going to see the King,” she whispers. “I hope they don’t argue this time. They had a very loud discussion before the dragon's search started..."

“The Prince?” Hinata’s heart starts beating fast. He looks ahead and at the front of a couple of soldiers he sees a figure he can’t fail to recognize, even if it’s only his back and black hair what he can see. His mate is definitely there!

“Kageyama!” He can’t stop himself. He hasn’t seen him in forever! “Kageyama! Hey!”

He hears Yachi gasp and call him, but he’s already running to meet his mate.

“Kageyaaamaaa!” Hinata continues yelling and he finally turns around, eyes as round as Yachi when she saw him. The soldiers also see him, but aren’t so nice like the one he knows. They draw out their swords, pointing at him.

Hinata backs out, body trembling nonstop. This isn’t how he thought they would see each other again.

“My Prince! What do you want to do with him?” One of the soldiers asks.

“Prince Sawamura! I’m so sorry! He’s new! He probably confused you with another person!” Yachi squeaks appearing at Hinata’s side, shaking almost as intensely as Hinata is. “We’re sorry!” Yachi bows, hitting Hinata in the ribs as a hint to do the same.

Hinata stays fixed. He doesn’t even say anything when the soldiers yell at Yachi to shut up and to Hinata to bow at his master.

Kageyama isn’t moving nor reacting at all. His eyes become dull, serious, like the first time he saw him. He turns and waves his hand dismissively.

“Let him. He’ll learn respect soon.” His voice is totally different from the tone he uses when they’re together. He returned to his old self. “Come on, my brother is waiting.”

The soldiers put their swords back in their respective sheath and follow the Prince.

“Hinata why did you do that?” Yachi breathes out when her voice comes back. She’s still trembling.

“Kageyama… he’s my ma…” They don’t know about that. “Master. I thought his name was Kageyama…” Hinata’s voice shakes with his body. He feels like crying. Everything was a lie after all? He was betrayed again?

“He’s Prince Sawamura Tobio. I have never heard anyone calling him Kageyama before!”

“What…?” Hinata feels as if an arrow pierced his chest, just through his heart. “He’s…”

“We still need to go to the stables. Better use the other exit. I don’t want to pass by the Prince again.” Yachi turns around, walking by the way they came.

Hinata moves his eyes to the retreating figure of Kage –right, the Prince. He stops in front of a room almost by the end of the hall. Just then Yachi calls him, telling him to hurry so they can go back before dinner starts.

Turning slowly, Hinata sees the last of the Prince going to the room. He doesn’t even glance at him.

With the pain in his heart extending through his chest, Hinata goes after Yachi. He decides not to stay here more than necessary.

If the person he trusted more lied to him all this time, how can he be sure these people won’t do that too?

He won’t be deceived a third time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous of posting this because it will be larger than any other thing I have made, but I'm ready for the challenge!  
> Thanks for reading up to the end, and if you have anything to tell me just write it in the comments. (*/ω＼*)


End file.
